This invention relates to interliner for fabric structures such as shirt collars and cuffs.
Garments such as shirts, jackets and the like usually include shape retentive portions at the collars, cuffs and neckbands thereof. To provide the requisite shape retentively and wrinkle resistance, it has been the practice to fabricate these structures by laminating an interliner between a pair of fabrics usually called "face plies". The face plies are formed of the material from which the outside of the remainder of the garment is to be fabricated.
Prior art interliners have been of three varieties. One consists of a fabric coated either on one or both sides with a permanent type adhesive to bond the interliner to one or both of the outer fabric plies. Where the interliner fabric is coated on both surfaces with permanent adhesive, there is a tendency for the "hand" of the fabric in which this construction is employed to be excessively stiff.
While application of a permanent adhesive on only one side of the interliner may overcome the above disadvantages, there are fabrication drawbacks since during the stitching operation only one of the face plies will be adhesively held or tacked to the interliner. This requires the use of additional stitching operations.
To facilitate garment fabrication, it has been proposed to coat both interliner surfaces with a temporary adhesive. Such interliners are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,280 to Hynek and, although the temporary adhesive provides an effective means for tacking the interliner to outer fabric plies, once the garment is laundered or dry cleaned the adhesive bond is lost and makes no contribution to the stiffening and wrinkle resistance of the garment. Moreover, after repeated laundering or dry cleaning the collars and cuffs of such garments may exhibit severe puckering or buckling caused by a number of factors including unequal shrinkage of the face plies interliner and stitches.
Another type of interliner comprises an uncoated fabric. Having no adhesive, such interliners rely on the fabric along to impart a stiffness or resilience to the garment collar or cuff and fixtures must be employed to maintain the orientation of the interliner and outer plies during the sewing operation. Likewise, due to factors such as uneven shrinkage, after a number of launderings or dry cleanings, collars or cuffs employing such interliners exhibit severe buckling or puckering.
None of the previously available interlines possess the capabilities for permanent bonding of a face ply against one side thereof while bonding temporarily to the opposite side. Such a capability is desirable where, for example, the interliner is permanently bonded to a face ply for enhanced garment appearance and the inturned marginal edges of this two-ply laminate are temporarily bonded to the opposite side of the interliner for ease and economy of garment sewing. This capability is also required where the interliner is permanently bonded to a second interliner for a fabric structure of greater form stability and temporarily bonded to a face ply for ease and economy of manufacture where adhesive resistance to puckering or wrinkling is not required.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a garment interliner which overcomes the deficiencies of prior art interliners.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a garment collar and cuff construction in which an interliner is permanently adhesively bonded to one fabric face ply and temporarily adhesively tacked to another face ply.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interliner of the above type which facilitates garment manufacture as well as garment appearance and performance.